


Comfortable Warmth

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, honestly what do yall expect from me at this point, its the yeehaw gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Thompson visits Edward in England and is unprepared for the winter weather.





	Comfortable Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone take this cute, fluffy thing I wrote at like two in the morning. I hope you all enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day~!

The one thing that Thompson didn’t prepare for when coming to England was the weather, and he had come to regret that immensely.

 

He was standing in front of the door of the house of Detective Edward Gold, shivering and shaking in the bitter cold weather of England. It was winter, so he was still wearing his blue overcoat. However, he didn’t know how truly cold winters in England got. His overcoat was _definitely_ not resistant enough against the chilly weather and icy winds. So, he was still cold, much to his dismay.   
  
  
Thompson reached forward and knocked on the door, hoping that Edward would answer quickly so he could at least get inside and feel a bit warmer. Almost instantly, the detective opened the door and greeted Thompson with a smile so warm that it made him forget about the cold weather for a moment.

 

“Hey, sheriff!” Edward greeted cheerfully. 

 

“Hey, kid,” Thompson greeted back. Edward stepped aside to let Thompson inside the house. 

 

“How was the travel over to here? Do you want me to take your coat?” Edward asked as Thompson stepped inside the house. 

 

“It was fine. And no, I’m alright,” Thompson answered. 

 

“Alright! Well...do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?” Edward started to walk over to the kitchen before Thompson stopped him. 

 

“Nah. I’m fine, kid,” he told the detective. Edward shrugged and said, “Alright, if you say so!” Edward went to sit on the couch, and Thompson followed him over and sat next to him. The sheriff tugged his overcoat around himself tightly to try and get a bit warmer. Edward looked over at him and flashed him a kind smile. 

 

“Are you cold?” He questioned. 

 

“I’m fine,” Thompson replied. Even though it felt like he was freezing to death, he didn’t want to bother Edward and make the other take care of him. He could take care of himself! 

 

“Okay!” Edward shrugged and started to ramble about things that have been happening in England. Recent news, cases he’s been working on, things like that. Honestly, it was pretty cute to see him ramble excitedly about things that he was interested in and passionate about. Yet, it was hard to listen to him when he was distracted by thinking about how fucking cold it was. He was still too stubborn to tell Edward that he was cold, so he simply sat there, wrapped up in his overcoat and wondering how the hell Edward can just sit there casually  _ not  _ shivering. 

 

After a bit of talking, Edward stopped his rambling once again to ask, “Are you  _ sure  _ you’re not cold?”    
  
“‘M fine,” Thompson dismissed him again. “I’ve dealt with worse.” 

 

“Well...I mean, you’re shivering an awful lot, but okay.” Edward sighed and shrugged. The sheriff was so stubborn that it just seemed like an uphill battle he’d never win. So, they continued talking and Thompson continued shaking from the cold. 

 

Even though Edward was oblivious and a little dumb at times, he knew that Thompson was cold. He could even hear the other’s teeth chatter every once in a while. He’d usually poke fun at someone for overreacting to the cold, but it made sense to him. After all, Thompson lived in a very hot part of America. Of course he wouldn’t be used to the cold. As Thompson was talking, Edward stood up to grab a blanket off of a chair nearby. 

 

“Uh, what are you doin’?” Thompson asked the detective. 

 

“Getting a blanket,” Edward answered, sitting back down next to Thompson with the blanket in his lap. “You’re clearly cold and I don’t want you freezing to death.”   


  
  
“Really, I’m fine-”

  
  
“Ah ah ah!” Edward cut him off. “You can’t fool me, sheriff!” He scooted closer to the other and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Thompson’s face flushed a bit red as their shoulders briefly touched. He isn’t used to being this close to people. It didn’t really help when Edward actually snuggled up to him, which made his face get even more red. He was surely warm now. 

 

“Feel better?” Edward questioned him. Thompson was so flustered he could only answer with a nod. 

 

“Good!” 

 

The two sat like that for a while, snuggled up next to each other and wrapped in a blanket. Since Edward was naturally so warm, Thompson felt incredibly comfortable in the warmth that surrounded him. Hell, he could probably fall asleep like this. In fact, he could already feel himself getting a bit drowsy. His body had slumped against Edward’s, his one eye closing a bit. Edward couldn’t help but snicker at the cute sight before him. He pat the sheriff on the head and closed his eyes too. After only a few minutes, the two had accidentally dozed off together in a comfortable warmth. 


End file.
